Not So Gallagher A new spin to the series
by MissWizz
Summary: How is Cameron suppose to live life as a blip on the radar in Northumberland, England with her two friends, Dillon and Liz, when she's in love with a Josh, a common citizen? It doesn't help that Josh's "Best Friend", Zack, also goes to the same school as her! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is not supposed to be a part of the book series but this story is set in the "Gallagher Girl" world. Different kind of characters and places but the story has the same theme. I do not own the theme. characters or setting.  
Let the story begin.

* * *

_The beach is hot but that makes the water even more refreshing. I swim behind my assumed to be boyfriend, Josh. He turns and smiles at me with his deep blue eyes. I almost get lost in his eyes until he suddenly disappears and I see him back on the sand. I rush over to him all the while yelling, "Josh, wait up!" Suddenly the atmosphere because thick almost like a storm was approaching. The air was coated with water. It was starting to get hard to breathe. He slowly turns around and it's not Josh anymore. I scream. His face.. his face was gone like it was peeled off. Nothing left but a smooth humanoid surface. "Leave me, alone," the faceless mask growls. Familiar shivers run down my spine. The tingling sensation, I felt it before but where? I couldn't concentrate, everything was going too fast. I felt like the world was spinning around me. The ground started to shake and I could feel myself sinking into the sand. Where did the ocean go? I start to notice my surroundings again. There's no water in sight. I'm in an oceanless world. The faceless mask is facing towards me, it's starting to chuckle. And just like that, I'm falling into darkness, No! What's happening? The sand is up to my chest, I keep struggling- reaching towards the faceless mask that is just silently standing there. "Why wont you help me?" My voice is becoming muffled. Cammie...Cammie... My name? Cammie, Wake up!_

I open my eyes with a start almost falling out of my seat in the process. I look around in confusion, everyone is staring at me. _Oh, yeah. I'm in class_.

"Cameron, you know I will not tolerate sleeping in my classroom," my teacher gave me a stern expression.

I rub my hand over my eyes. "Yeah, sorry about that Mr. Solomon, it won't happen again."

Rinnng. The school bell rang.

"Alright that's enough class, we will continue on chapter four in our economics book tomorrow." With his permission, everyone quickly shot up from their seats and got out of the classroom.  
I made it just a hair out of the door before I felt a arm wrap around my shoulders. I didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Hey Cam, you ok? You are as pale as your white t-shirt," my friend, Dillon, commented on my complexion. I shrugged off his arm and playfully punched his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smirked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"If you say so, by the way what was your nightmare of?" He asked.

"What? How'd you know I was dreaming?" I opened my locker to put my economics book away.

"C'mon Cam, How long have we know each other? You basically have nightmares all the time but I never see you react like this to them. I don't see you scared that often even in the situations we've been in." He said with a bit of a concerned look.

I tried to remember what I was dreaming of in Mr. Solomon's room but for the life in me, I couldn't. It was an ominous feeling. Flashes of Josh and images of a beach appeared in my mind but then blank.

I stopped in the hallway and concentrated. "I don't remember," I said staring up at my tall friend.

"Oh, well I wouldn't worry about it," he said pulling me out of the way of the end of school traffic.

We got to the parking lot after four levels of hell filled with students gossiping about the upcoming weekend. There aren't many days when we can leave campus by ourselves but since a three day weekend was upon us, the teachers gave the "Ok" for us to travel a bit.

"Let's go to the regular sp.." I started.

"Hey, guys! Don't leave me behind! Cammie, you shit, stop walking away from me!" I heard a shrill behind me. I turned around to see my cousin making her way towards us. She leapt on Dillon and gave him a big bear hug.

"Oh yeah, I'm here too but no Dillon is your blood why don't you say 'hi' to him first. No it's ok. I'll wait here" I remarked why watching them hug. Well, Liz hug. Dillon mainly squirmed.  
She ignored me and cried, "Dillon, I missed you!"

"Liz, we just saw each other," Dillon pointed out.

"I still missed you!" Liz made a noise like a dog getting its tail stepped on. Liz is a flirt, she's only younger than me by three months but she still acts like a hormonal 15-year-old. I guess I can't blame her for her affections on Dillon, he is pretty cute. He's what you call: tall, dark, and handsome. I could never go for him though, it's not the matter of liking him but it would just feel wrong. I mean I love the kid but it's just like the Childhood-familiarity Theory which states those who grew up together of the opposite gender are less attracted to each other because they know each other's faults and embarrassments. Unlike Liz, Dillon and I knew each other during our awkward stage and we could never get passed that.

"Well what do you say we grab a bite to eat?" Dillon calmy suggests while trying to wiggle out of Liz's death grip. I smiled, he always is composed.

"Sure, I'll drive." I said walking over to my car. [Albert]

"NO!" Dillon and Liz both yelled and grabbed one of my arms dragging me to Liz's car.

"What? Why!" I cried trying to crawl back to my dear Albert.

"First of all you have no air conditioning.." Dillon started. "AND Last time you drove, we hit three stop signs, an ice cream truck, and a CAT!" Liz yelled.  
I silently relented and let them drag my butt all the way to Liz's car as a subtle punishment for them not allowing me to drive. I mean I bet I could have pinned them both to the ground since I am the top contender in gym class but Dillon is fairly tall and Liz has killer long nails.

After a long car ride of flirtations being passed in the front seat, mostly from Liz, we finally arrived our favorite little diner on the outskirts of Yorkshire. It's a bit far from our dormitory in Northumberland but it is by far the best eats we have ever encountered, well I ever encountered. I'm not originally from Great Britain unlike Dillon so from time to time I love to have authentic American in honor of my home in Nebraska. I have cravings that need to be taken care of. It's a sin against God to not like steak in Nebraska, and no blasphemy comes from my lips. If I could eat steak everyday, I would but that's a bit unheard of in Northumberland. So whenever we have time, Dillon and I take a trip to go fill my craving.

"This place again!" Liz whined. "Why don't we ever go somewhere I want to go."

"Two against one," I replied and got out of the car.

"Next time, we will Liz" Dillon smiled at Liz which shut her mouth right up.

"Only you and me though," Liz smiled and clinged onto Dillon's arm.

"Yes, yes" Dillon replied nodding while desperately walking faster to catch up with me.

Dillon could easily avoid Liz constant touching since he is a master in Judo and has a double black belt in Karate but he's too much of a gentlemen to hurt Liz's feelings.  
We walked through the door the familiar greeting of a bell cling.

"Welcome to … oh, hey chaps! How's it?" a familiar voice came from behind the counter.

The voice gave me shivers of delight and nostalgia for a second I remembered the beach in my dream. So far only this testosterone voice has ever gave me this reaction. My heart started to beat faster and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. Dillon gave me gentle elbow push to get me past the threshold. For some reason, I needed the help since all coherent thoughts and motor control seize to exist in this diner. I lied, I know the reason and his name tag said Josh.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review if you have any suggestions. Thanks for reading lovely people.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is not supposed to be a part of the book series but this story is set in the "Gallagher Girl" world. Different characters and places but the story has the same theme. I do own some of these characters but not the theme or setting.

Let the story continue.

* * *

_We walked through the door the familiar greeting of a bell cling._

_"Welcome to … oh, hey chaps! How's it?" a familiar voice came from behind the counter._

_The voice gave me shivers of delight and nostalgia for a second I remembered the beach in my dream. So far only this testosterone voice has ever gave me this reaction. My heart started to beat faster and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. Dillon gave me gentle elbow push to get me past the threshold. For some reason, I needed the help since all coherent thoughts and motor control seize to exist in this diner. I lied, I know the reason and his nametag said Josh._

The diner was very pub-like. It had an old-rickety feel to it like a wooden rollercoaster. The floor was covered in a dark oak which also lined the walls. Right when I walked in, I smelled the familiar fire stove burning with delicate sweets baking in it. The kitchen wafted out a sugary scent wrapped up in a smoky concoction throughout the diner. Eating my delicious bleeding stake, I like them rare, I chatted with Dillon and Liz at our four person table enjoying the afternoon is usually what I would tell you if I wasn't so focused on not spilling my tea on my shirt/making a fool of myself in front the love of my life. I mean not love of my life but big fat bubbling over cup crush of my life.

I'm not usually this gushing. I like to think of myself as composed and patient. At least, that's how Dillon describes me out in field while on test runs. I don't know what's coming over me. It's like Josh has this mystical power over me that I can't break free. So maybe this is love, right? I never felt it before but this feeling that I get everytime I see him has to be it. Love has to be the cause.

"ie. . Cammie... Cameron!" I snapped out my thought and quickly looked in front of me.

Liz was leaning across the table waving her manicured nails dangerously close to my eyeballs. I instinctively swat her hand away.

"Hey! Don't hit me!' Liz pouted and resumed sitting on her butt.

I rolled my eyes, "Well if you weren't trying to blind me, I wouldn't have to slap your hand away" I said calmly taking a sip of tea.

"WHAT! I wasn't tryi.." Dillon quickly muffled Liz's mouth with his hand. "Shhh...Inside voices, Liz," Dillon whispered with a finger to his lips.

He was right. Liz was dangerously close to getting us kicked out of here. Liz huffed and calmed down. Dillon removed his hand but Liz held onto it as punishment.

"Let go," Dillon asked. "Kiss me, first," Liz teased.

Dillon sighed and looked at me and explained the reason for the unintended invasion of privacy, "We both tried calling your name a few times but you were intensely staring at your cup of grey. You also started to shake a bit so Liz was about to slap you out of it when you came too."

Shaking? Must be a symptom of love.

I chuckled. "Shaking? No, I couldn't have been."

"Fine believe what you want, I was only trying to help." Liz recoiled into the crevice of her chair.

Dillon glared at me. _Apologize_ is what it nonverbally said. I sighed again.

"Sorry," I sipped my tea again.

Liz looked at me and smiled. "I was just joking, gosh why you in such a stiff mood today. Is it because Josh has been staring at you ever since we got in here?" Liz said mischievously.

"What!" I spit my tea across the table and whipped my head to look for him. I caught his eye behind the counter and he grinned at me.

Red faced, I sighed and sank into my chair a bit more, my heart can't handle this kind of pressure.

"You are way too easy to read," Liz laughed. I hate Liz. She's the only person who can see right through me. Is it because we are blood? People sometimes tell me that I have a special bond with her. The probable solution of her seeing right through me is most like because Liz mastered the art of verbal and social cues at the age of 5. She can tell where and what a person has done just by first impression alone. She's basically a female Sherlock Holmes. She may act like a ditz most of the time but that's just one of her ways to get closer to the specific target, mostly her targets. She's been trained in the art of investigation and interrogation ever since she was old enough to crawl. She usually gets what she wants and that's why I have no hope for Dillon to ever get away from her perceptive sights.

I brushed her off and went on drinking my tea too afraid to go up to the counter and actually order what I came here for. My stomach is starting to sound like a dying whale, getting louder vocally by the minute. Why did Josh have to work here? Can't I just enjoy my delicious steak in peace? I peaked at for him from the corner of my eye and saw he wasn't there anymore. I craned my neck to see if he was just bending down until I heard his voice behind me.

"Wow, I haven't seen you three in awhile. Where you've been?" Josh now beside our table asked.

How come I didn't notice him walking up to us?

"We've been good, man. A ruddy school we go too but taking advantage of the holiday." Dillon replied on cue with a very relaxed manner. He looked at me and I felt calmer.

I turned my head to Josh and smiled, "What he said."

Josh turned his attention to me and focused his eyes on me.

"What?" I said suddenly feeling that tingly sensation through my spine.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just never realized you were American." He said a bit confused. "Hi, I'm Josh and you are?"

"I'm ...uh..." "Her name's Cameron, and I'm Liz and this is Dillon" Liz pipped in saving my face.

"Cameron. A bit Irish for an American, don't you think?" Josh said to me with a playful tone.

"Yeah, yeah. It is a bit." I laughed looking back at my empty cup of tea.

"Oh, what am I doing? Let me get you another spot of tea. Grey, right?" Josh quickly grabbed my cup.

I nodded, "Yeah"

"Be right back then," He said walking off.

"What was that?" Dillon asked with a bit of an edge.

I looked at him confused. Why is he angry? Dillon is never angry. "What was what?"

"You totally lost your composure, toots." Liz shaked her head, patting Dillon's hand.

"What I did not?" I said offended.

"Really?" Dillon asked questionably. "Then answer me this. How many people are in the diner right now?"

My mind blanked. I looked around at my surroundings. "No looking," Dillon demanded slamming his palm on the table. "Answer the question."

"Uh.. 25."

"No, 20." He answered back crossing his arms. "How many men are wearing hats?"

"2..?"

"No guy in the diner is wearing a hat but there are two ladies, one with a black crow sitting on top and another with a magenta ribbon tied in the back," Liz answered excitedly.

"Very good, Liz. Now back to you, what kind of tea did Liz and I get?" Dillon ordered.

"Rose and Apple?" I said knowing I was wrong.

"Wrong, Black and Herbal," Dillon answered spitefully.

"Where is the group of old ladies that came in 32 minutes after we sat down sitting right now?" Liz asked. I opened my mouth. "No, wrong. Behind us three seats back and to the right."

She was enjoying herself.

"How many sweets do they have on display? 42." Dillon answered himself. "How many lightbulbs are out? One and there's one flickering in the kitchen. What's that girl in the left hand corner looking at on her laptop? Tumblr with two other tabs of Facebook and Twitter..."

I looked in all directions that Liz and Dillon kept hammering off. I can't believe I missed this much.

"What are the license plate numbers of all the cars in the parking lot? SV51CSZ, W2.." Liz continued until I interrupted her.

"Ok! Stop! I get it already. I messed up. Enough already. I'm sorry," I put my hands up in surrender.

Dillon relaxed back into his chair. "As long as you understand, we can never put our guard down. It is a matter of life or death in most cases even if it does seem safe. Even if you like this boy."

"What? I don't like him! I mean c'mon, Josh is just an average run-of-down citizen," I said defending myself.

"He never said who you liked. You really are losing your touch, Cammie! What happened to the _shadow_?" Liz asked whispering the nickname my classmates gave me when I secretly tailed the Secretary of Defense all the way to his office back when I was four.

"Shadow? What's that a game?" Josh suddenly at our table scaring the daylights out of me asked.

Dillon and Liz turned their heads in unison unsurprised.

"Just a bit of lingo from the old USA," Liz shrugged off the question almost effortlessly.

Josh put his free hand in his hair. "Nice, never heard that one before."

Josh turned to me, "Your grey, miss." And slid me my cup of tea.

"Thanks," I smiled up at him about to get lost in his eyes once more when I heard the cling of the door.

Josh routinely turned his head and said, "Wel...oh hey man! What have you been up too?"

All three of us leaned over to make out the figure at the door. Dillon let out a grumble and Liz a sigh. I hate this day. This cannot be happening how did he know where to find me. Why does he always know where to find me.

Josh threw his arm over the man at the door and walked him over to our table.

"Hey guys, I'd like to introduce you to my friend," he gestured to us and then to the man who was grinning at me like a fox. "This is Zack. Zack this is Liz, Dillon and Cameron."

Dillon shook Zack's hand and Liz gave a small wave. Then Zack turned to me. "Pleasure to meet you," He said to me in a thick Irish accent.

"It's all mine," I replied blandly looking straight in front of me.

"Oh, don't be like that, Cammie, you'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning." Zack laughed and sat in the empty seat next to me.

Josh looked astonished, he did a double-take. He looked at me than Zack. "You two know each other?" He asked confused.

"You could say we have history," Zack replied while putting an arm around the back of my seat.

I scoffed. He wasn't entirely wrong. We did take AP Cross-Examination of American Government Versus the British Empire. He was a thorn in my back then too which fits the bill

"So, Zack. What you doing here? I don't get off for a couple more hours," Josh asked.

"There's a party tonight, you in?" Zack sat up straight. Josh looked at the three of us not wanting us to feel life out. Zack waved his hand, "Yeah, they can come too."

I looked at Zack then Josh and started to decline.

"Sorry boys, the dorm has a curfew. Don't want to get in trouble," I looked at Dillon for support. He nodded his head while Liz, who I knew loved parties to enhance her investigation method, glared at both of us. Zack had the same curfew but we weren't suppose to blow his cover for whatever he was doing but why was he going to risk it. Zack is hard to understand, he's basically a riddle wrapped in an engima. Too complicated.

"Come off it. It's just school and I'd bet you'd be able to sneak in and out without one of your teachers batting an eyelash," Zack grinned at me.

That was probably true but I still didn't want to risk it.

I turned my head to Josh who gave me the most dazzling smile in the countryside. I mean light beamed from his teeth. "You'll have fun, Cameron. I promise."

Liz kicked me under the table. I glared at her and turn back to Josh dazed and confused, "Yeah, I mean of course we'll come." Dillon reluctantly agreed.

"Fantastic! You all won't regret it. It will be a great party," Josh beamed again and walked back to the kitchen.

Zack was laughing at Josh's reaction. "Zack, I don't know what you're planning but you better not get us in trouble with the school," I said completely serious to the joking Zack.

"Don't worry, shorty. Nothing's going to happen," He looked at me still smiling from his laugh. "Besides if anything did happen, I'm sure you'll be alright." He got up from his chair and leaned over to my ear. "By the way no talking about being classmates to Josh, I will not hesitate to take you out." He said all humor gone. My heart started to pound from adrenalin.

"Who'd be stupid to do that?" I said to him.

He laughed and stood back up. Dillon and Liz starring across the table in tense positions.

He walked with his back towards us and shouted, "See you tonight, shorty. It's going to be fun."

Little did I know, the party was going to be everything but fun.

* * *

I hope you all liked the second chapter and continue reading. Please Read and Review. I would love to hear your lovely opinions.


End file.
